The Perfect Thing In The Window
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Kevin's with Gwen for the holidays. He's got her gift. It's perfect and the one thing she never would've expected. *A/N: HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYBODY!


**A/N: I've seen the Christmas fics for AF and here's mine. Inspired by a text my sister got.**

* * *

"_**The Perfect Thing In The Window"**_

Kevin took a step up to her house, a grin plastered on his smug face. This would be good. Very, very good. She'd love it.

Inside, the doorbell echoed, ringing so everyone could hear.

He shuffled his feet outside until her father opened the door. The man didn't question. He only pointed to the kitchen, knowing exactly why Kevin was there. It was Christmas. No reason to leave him out in the cold. No matter how often he was over. Which was practically every day now.

Gwen brushed a few reddish locks away from her face. She knew he was close. She could always sense his dark, mysterious presence. It gave her heart something to beat a little harder about. "I know you're there," she called loud enough for him to hear.

The boy came out of the poorly lit doorway. "Fine, be like that. Ruin my day."

"I think we both know how well sneaking up on me works when you're as loud as Bigfoot."

He put on the facade of an agonizingly large sword being shoved into his chest. "Why must you be so cruel?" He fell dramatically across the table in front of her. "I would say some Shakespeare stuff right now."

Gwen couldn't stop the smile that crept upon her lips. "That is if you _knew_ any Shakespeare." She leaned down and gave him a soft kiss.

"Don't criticize." He was fine with her saying anything. As long as it didn't go too deep. And a reward was given afterwards. Rewards were good. He liked rewards.

"So what are you over here for? Annie and your mom not keeping you busy enough?" she asked sweetly, tracing little circles on his broad chest. "Or just bored and decided to come over here to bug me?"

He paused for a thought. "All of the above?" he offered, not a question or an answer. That was the way his mind played out and she never bothered to ask him why.

With a sigh, she gave him another peck before sitting down. "So why aren't you with them?"

"Who?"

"Your family."

"Christmas vacation."

"And you're here because?"

"_Him_." The word was like poison rolling off his tongue.

She gave him the sympathetic look she knew would patch his tiny broken heart right up. "You're always welcome here."

Kevin gave a nearly inaudible grunt. His face didn't lighten up like she'd hoped. "Yeah, right."

Gwen tried to push him off the table as a joke, but was unable to move him more than a centimeter. It was easier when he was standing. "I'm serious."

"I know you are." His reply was so simple, like nothing in the world could steal his focus from her. "That's what makes it better. You'll always let me in. You won't leave me outside. And you won't let me be alone for the holidays."

She gave him a quiet smile as he rose from the table and stood once more. "I could never leave you alone."

"You could."

As much as it hurt her to hear him say that, she knew it was true. She could always leave him in solitude. That would hurt his feelings. It would crush her to know that he was hurt. And that badly. "But I won't," she assured him. She stood on her tiptoes to get her lips to meet his for a second.

He stood there, with a puppy face. "So are you going to ask why I'm over here again?"

"Do you want me to?" she sighed, knowing there was a scheme behind it all.

"Yes, very much."

"Okay then. Why are you here?"

Kevin's face rose into a smirk. His earthy colored eyes were twinkling. "I got you a present."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yup."

His words were getting less and less and she knew he was plotting something very close to a conspiracy. Those were the times when he got insanely quiet compared to his usual self. It's also the point where Gwen began to worry.

There was a silence. The redhead broke it. "So what is it?"

Kevin was leaning against the counter in her kitchen. "I was inspired."

The girl could sense he was going into his own kind of lecture mode. This would be interesting. She pulled herself up onto the counter across from him. The kitchen was small and her feet brushed against his legs. "Inspired. That's a new word from you."

He gave her a look and brushed off the remark. "Yes, inspired. I was just walking innocently down the street, looking for a present for you. You're my girlfriend and I knew I needed something so special that no one else would think of it. Never in a million thousand hundred years."

"Are you going to get to the point sometime this millennium?"

His grin widened. "So I saw the absolute perfect thing in the window."

Her heart beat a little faster. Perfect was another new word, but she wouldn't point that out.

"I mean, best thing in the entire freaking world. As soon as I saw it, I thought of you and knew I had to get it. Like, no excuses. Had to have it." He was fighting back the hysterics.

"Kev," Gwen sighed. She was glad he was determined, but sometimes he got ridiculous.

"Then I realized," he said, voice cracking into a quiet chuckle.

The suspense was clawing at her throat and she nearly leapt at him.

"It was my reflection."

The girl felt the need to slap him. Her face burned a shade of red. "You are absolutely outrageous." A smile hid in the corners of her mouth.

Kevin reached in his pocket and pulled out a little red sparkly bow and put it on his head. "Ta-da." His voice was slow and sweet, and his smile softened a little.

"I can't help it," she breathed.

"Can't help what?" he asked, his expression dropping. Suddenly, worry was taking over his senses. "What'd I do? Ben even agreed it was a good idea!"

Gwen put a hand over her mouth struggling to regain the thoughts she had had seconds ago. Moisture was coming to her emerald eyes. "I can't help but love you, Kevin. That's what you did."

He stood up straight again and put his arms around her in a warm hug. "Gwen, you scared me for a minute there."

"_I_ scared _you_? There's something different!" she laughed weakly while the tears raced down her cheeks. The boy silently wiped them away, holding her close. "I was worried that you were going to do something crazy!" Gwen finished.

"Originally, my plan involved Ben wrapping me up, shipping me in the mail and all that crap. That was until I figured out that I couldn't eat or breathe in a box, let alone a wrapped one."

The girl laughed and leaned into him. She felt his arms become a little tighter. "Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

"Red is _not _your color."

He smiled and took the bow out of hair, the ebony strands sticking to it. "Be glad I didn't go with the first plan. All I could find was red sparkly paper. And I would've been reported missing at some point."

* * *

**A/N: like it? I liked writing it! Lol. R&R!**

**~Sky**

**P.S. apparently, my mom wrapped one of my presents right in front of my while I was so focused on writing this… dangit! wish I had more of an attention span.**


End file.
